


Like the Odds suddenly had a heart

by sensalito



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unbeta-ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensalito/pseuds/sensalito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's surely the most beautiful moment of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Odds suddenly had a heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffyGremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/gifts).



> Inspired by this picture and the tags associated: http://fluffygremlin.tumblr.com/post/30601423108/srslysexy-follow-srslysexy-reblog-often
> 
> Which pushed me to make this picture: http://haletothealpha.tumblr.com/post/30658549983/haletothealpha-for-fluffygremlin-hope-you
> 
> And then create the fic.

When Derek looks over his shoulder questioningly at him, an eyebrow raised and not an ounce of shame for his current birthday suit, Stiles has to admit that he gets really aroused, really fast. The whole view was already seriously sexy, and then add to that Derek's blue-green-what-color-is-that-even eyes and a slight tilt of his lips and you had the perfect "Alpha package of sex doom". Wow, his thoughts are taking a direct plunge in the gutter, Jesus fuck, he's already swimming in dark and barely aknowledged fantasies he had had buried in the back of his mind for a while now, admitttedly and- wait, where was he again? Oh yeah! Stark naked and smirking Alpha extraordinaire watching him from the back deck of his house and- woah! When did he turn around? Jesus lord! Stiles  **did not** need this image burned in his brain forever! Or... maybe he really did. Uh.

"Stiles?"

It's soft spoken but unexpected and makes Stiles jumps a mile high. He looks up at Derek, having until now just stared at his chest and possibly having stolen a glance a bit lower too. Derek is looking him straight in the eye, head tilted just slightly so in a silent question. The Alpha presents his hand at the younger man, quiet, looking at him steadily, waiting for an answer: a step back or a step forward. Stiles hesitates barely a few seconds before giving that answer. He takes his shirt off and the rest of his clothes too, head down, shy. He then takes Derek's hand, and walks close. They don't move for a few long minutes, just breathing together, in and out, in and out. When Derek turns around towards the wood and descends the stairs of the deck, grabbing a second towel on the rail in passing, Stiles follows him without a word.

It doesn't take long for them to reach the creek, 5 minutes at the most, and once there Derek just lets the towels fall to the ground without pausing, walking directly in the water. Their hands are still clasped together, a soft thumb making circles on the back of Stiles' hand. Once in the water, they let each other go for the moment, swimming a bit away from the shore. And then Derek grabs him around the waist and tugs him close. The younger man puts his arms around his Alpha's neck and they stay like that, enjoying the sun rising above the tree tops and the pastel colors playing in the sky, the birds chirping joyfully, the sound of the woods awaking.

The moment Derek dips his head, just barely grazes Stiles' lips with his is a moment the younger man will never forget. It's a moment of peace and of love. It's a moment the kind of which you only read about in books or see at the movies. If he's being honest with himself, Stiles would confess it's probably the most beautiful moment he has ever lived in his life. Oh, sure, he will have a lot of beautiful moments in his life afterwards, a lot with Derek too, but this moment has been building slowly for years and it's like the apogee of everything they have shared together until now. Or, more accurately, the apogee of everything good in his life in a few minutes of perfection. Like the odds had suddenly decided that "shit, you went through so much fucking bad things in your life the both of you! Here's a present to apologize for our complete failure to even out the good and bad."

Who can say they had the chance to live that even once?

They stay a long time together in the creek. Until the sounds of the rest of the pack searching for them disturbs their little cocoon of peace. When they get out of the water, Derek grabs both towel and dries Stiles off first, with sure, tender movements and then himself. Stiles is cold, his lips trembling, and pretty tired too; they've stayed a long time treading in the water and he is no werewolf. It's no surprise for anyone when Derek comes back barefoot, walking out of the woods with only a towel secured around his waist Stiles dozing on his shoulder, bridal style in his arms. It is, however, when instead of going for the nest in the living room, Derek takes the stairs two by two and shuts his bedroom door. And if the pack decides to have their breakfast at Jackson's house, it's only because there's a better TV and more snacks there. Clearly. No suspicious noises coming from the first floor were involved in the decision-making. Nope.


End file.
